


Победитель (по жизни)

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: "Поздравляю, ребенок. Когда свадьба? Мы с отцом хотим познакомиться с твоим очаровательным женихом"





	

**Author's Note:**

> название - отсылка к имени виктора

Когда Сашу впервые спрашивают о женихах и будущих детях, ей десять лет, у нее разбиты коленки, порван портфель, а недавно полученный пионерский галстук перекосился и напоминает красную удавку. Спрашивает её об этом классная руководительница – Инна Феликсовна, женщина суровая и основательная.  
  
— Вот кто тебя такую замуж возьмет? — спрашивает она у Саши. — Женихов всех пораспугала!  
  
— А зачем мне женихи? Я и сама прекрасно справлюсь, — честно отвечает Саша. — Они же все… тьфу!  
  
— Что значит, «тьфу»? — спрашивает Инна Феликсовна изумленно. — Это наши будущие защитники Отечества, отцы будущих детей.  
  
— А дети мне зачем? — не сдается Саша. Инна Феликсовна теряется и даже не сразу находит ответ. Да и тот – распекание, мол, де хватит позорить пионерскую честь.  
  
***  
  
Саше очень нравится фильм «Королевство кривых зеркал». И она об этом не забывает сообщить всем и каждому. Когда мама говорит Саше, что она могла бы и пример взять с главной героини, та только смеется. И продолжает влезать в драки, тайно поедать бабушкины варенья прямо из банки столовой ложкой и находить прочие неприятности.  
  
— Хулиганка! Ужасная хулиганка! — шепчется двор, когда Саша тащит за шиворот какого-нибудь мальчишку, посмевшего дернуть кого-нибудь за косичку или как-нибудь обозваться. О, Саша всегда на страже, никогда не даст спуску другим хулиганам. Добро должно быть с кулаками.  
  
— Сашенька, — причитает бабушка, рисуя сетку йодом, — ну перестань так себя вести. Попадешь в переделку.  
  
— Не попаду! — жизнерадостно отвечает Саша, вскакивая, словно не хромала только. — А то кто из мальчишек защитников Отечества сделает?  
  
Бабушка охает, качает головой да и отпускает её с миром.  
  
***  
  
В четырнадцать Саша подает заявление на вступление в ряды бравого комсомола. Самое сложное – добыть рекомендации. Все вокруг знают её не с лучшей стороны, как вечную драчунью. А Саша не дерется уже почти год, носит юбочки и целенькие белые гольфы, её пионерский галстук всегда в порядке. Дурная репутация несется впереди нее. Обидно.  
  
В день собеседования она видит Володю Никифорова, который навис всей своей громадой над Женечкой из параллельного класса. Женечка – божий одуванчик, мухи не обидит, всем всегда помогает. А Володя – Володя хуже Саши раз в десять. Его в комсомол не возьмут, как бы он не исхитрялся. Бандит. Саша его даже немного уважает за то, как свободно он носит заграничные джинсы, как дерзко жует эту заграничную жевательную резинку и как весело шутит с девушками. Только вот Женечке не смешно, да и Володя явно не шутит.  
  
И Саша, тяжело вздохнув, отбрасывает портфель и решительно, все ускоряя шаг, несется к ним.  
  
— А ну отойди, скотина! — кричит она, врываясь между ними. Володю аж делает два шага назад, а Женечка совсем вжимается в стену. Они лично, в общем-то, не знакомы, но Саше это неважно. Она разворачивается к Никифорову, хватает за грудки и встряхивает. Тот смотрит на нее ошарашено, а потом тянется к ее губам. За что, конечно, получает по голове.  
  
***  
  
— Так, когда свадьбу играть будете? — добродушно спрашивает тетя Ира, когда Саша заходит под руку с Володей в её магазинчик. — Жанна хочет внуков понянчить.  
  
Саше недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, и она поступает на искусствоведа. Володе тоже восемнадцать, он никуда не поступает, он идет защищать Отечество, потому что так надо. Володя боится, что Саша себе еще кого-нибудь получше найдет. Саша оскорбляется и выкидывает его кольцо. В коробочке. А потом поднимает и возвращает.  
  
— Скоро, — заверяет Саша. Ей нравится фамилия Володи, и она думает, что для их дочери она вполне подойдет.  
  
***  
  
Вместо дочери рождается сын. Саша не то чтобы разочарована, но она определенно хотела девочку. А вот Володя счастлив. Улыбается всем вокруг, сияет как начищенный чайник. У Володи очень красивые голубые глаза, и улыбка ему очень идет. Саша надеется, что их сын будет таким же красивым.  
  
— Артур, — непреклонно говорит Володя. — Королевское имя.  
  
— Дочь мы хотели назвать Викторией, — напоминает Саша. — Ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Ты не можешь назвать нашего сына Викторией, — опасливо бормочет Володя, отступая перед ней.  
  
— Викторией нет, а вот Виктором - вполне.  
  
Маленький Виктор агукает и машет ручками. Саша улыбается. Будущий победитель.  
  
***  
  
В пять лет Витя попадает в переделку. Девяностые, понимает Саша, не лучшее время растить ребенка. Особенно в Петербурге.  
  
Кто-то из бандитов – аморальных, скажем так, уродов – ловит Витю, когда тот гуляет во дворе. Белый день, Саша занята в Эрмитаже, а чем там занят Володя со своей исторической степенью знают одни боги.  
  
Витя – хорошенький. Светловолосый как сама Саша, голубоглазый как Володя. Саша, потворствуя своим желаниям, позволяет ему не стричься. И Витя… Витя похож на девочку. Володя, конечно, не очень доволен. Но все равно любит сына почти до крайнего фанатизма.  
  
Храбрый сержант Лайкин – их любезный сосед – спасает Витю, а потом долго и строго выговаривает Никифоровым о безответственности. Никифоровым стыдно. Витя смеется.  
  
Саша тайно проникает в отделение, выпрашивает свидание с этим бандитом лишь за тем, чтобы хорошенько врезать ему между ног.  
  
***  
  
В семь Витя заявляет, что хочет захватить парочку планет для разведения там утконосов. Мать Володи – Мария Григорьевна – посадила ребенка смотреть канал про животных. Тот проявил смекалку и переключил на какой-то американский боевик с инопланетянами. В итоге – квартира похожа на полигон для военных действий.  
  
— Надо его чем-то занять, — обеспокоенно говорит Володя, снимая очки и потирая переносицу, — А то он действительно утконосов разводить начнет.  
  
Саша отдает его к знакомой на фигурное катание.  
  
***  
  
В десять лет вместо того, чтобы бегать по дворам и бить морды, как это делала сама Саша, Витя убирает длинные волосы в косу и напяливает её платье.  
  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Саша.  
  
— Для выступления, — на полном серьезе отвечает Витя. — Не голым же мне кататься?  
  
И правда. Не голым же.  
  
***  
  
Витя приходит огорченным и растрепанным в край. Глаза у него припухли и покраснели, так что Саше даже не надо быть экспертом, чтобы догадаться – её ребенок плакал. Она давит в себе мгновенную ярость и осторожно обнимает его со спины. Витя такой хрупкий, что в груди у нее все сжимается. Её имя значит – защитник людей. А она не может защитить собственного сына.  
  
— Что случилось? — она касается тыльной стороной ладони его щек, стирая вновь потекшие слезы.  
  
— Я не смог победить сегодня на дружеском соревновании, — бормочет он. — Я проиграл, хотя клялся стать лучшим для нее. И она отвернулась, когда я упал.  
  
Саша не спрашивает для кого. Просто целует его в висок.  
  
— О, ты станешь самым лучшим. Для меня, ага?  
  
***  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что ему пора завести девушку? — спрашивает Володя, откопавшись из архивов. Саша влюблено смотрит, как он уминает её обед, а потом качает головой. — Ему четырнадцать, Сань! А у него в голове одни Сальховы да Аксели! А еще какие цвета лучше сочетаются, какие лосины подобрать к этой блестящей кофте и не покрасить ли ему волосы!  
  
Володя – давно не тот хулиган, каким был в свои четырнадцать. Да и Саша – не та боевая девчонка, кидающаяся защищать других, стоит лишь заметить опасность. Воинственности и злости в Володе нет от слова совсем. И Саша только ему улыбается.  
  
— Он не покрасит волосы, милый, ему не пойдет, — говорит она. — И его зовут Виктор.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Он побеждает.  
  
***  
  
— Ну кто ему напялил на голову этот венок. Саня! Заставь его подстричься, его же изобьют в подворотне! — восклицает Володя. — Если бы я не знал, что у нас сын, решил бы что девчонка!  
  
— И что? — разом звереет Саша. Любая инсинуация в сторону Вити будит в ней медведицу. Особенно в последнее время, когда СМИ говорят о нем не переставая.  
  
— Я волнуюсь за него, — отрыкивается Володя. В нем, видимо, тоже будят медведя. — Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно!  
  
Витя улыбается им солнечной улыбкой с экрана телевизора, красивый, родной - их сокровище. На его голове венок из синих роз под цвет его глаз. И Саша так им гордится, так восхищается, что ей становится больно.  
  
— Сань?  
  
— Я поговорю с ним об этом, — вздыхает она.  
  
***  
  
— Япония? — спрашивает Володя. — Тренировать какого-то там мальчишку?  
  
— Именно, — Яков сердито фыркает. — Несносный.  
  
— Мог бы и предупредить, — у Володи уже седые виски, хотя волосы и не думают выпадать. Саша любуется переливами цвета. — Он никогда ничего не говорит нам. Будто не мы его родители.  
  
— Ему двадцать семь, милый, — замечает Саша. — Он вполне может разобраться и без нас.  
  
Володя кидает на нее саркастичный взгляд, который заставляет вспомнить, как Виктор постоянно приползал к ним истерзанный тренировками, потому что не мог остановиться. Как он, расставшись с кем-нибудь, приходил к ним и наедался Сашиными пирожным. Как он засыпал на плече у Володи со словами «лучший отец на планете», перед этим напившись на спор.  
  
Виктору было двадцать семь. Но он был большим ребенком, чем когда ему было пять.  
  
— Мы избаловали его, — произносит Саша. Володя печально соглашается.  
  
***  
  
— Так, эм, — кряхтит Володя, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. — Это был поцелуй?  
  
— Хм, — тянет Саша задумчиво. — Думаю, поцелуй. Что имеешь против?  
  
— В двенадцать он накрасил меня твоей помадой, себе нарисовал румяна, и мы пошли к тебе в Эрмитаж. В пятнадцать я застал его целующим свой плакат с каким-то музыкантом. А два года назад все читали ту статейку про его отношения с тем, кажется, шведом, — отвечает ей Володя.  
  
— Ну, конечно, ты не против, — улыбается Саша. — Я полюбила тебя именно за это.  
  
— За то, что я тряпка? Я думал, за красивые глаза.  
  
Ей пятьдесят, когда она впервые спрашивает своего сына о женихах:  
  
«Поздравляю, ребенок. Когда свадьба? Мы с отцом хотим познакомиться с твоим очаровательным женихом»  
  
«Мам!» — пишет ей Витя в ответ. Саша смеется. — «Мы еще не решили»  
  
Она давится смешком и счастливо улыбается.


End file.
